UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "VIOLETTE1ST HOUSEHOLD'S PLUMBING IS FULL!!!"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be checking out a fanfic called "VIOLETTE1ST HOUSEHOLD'S PLUMBING IS FULL!!!". Lets check it out! Violette: Oh my gosh... I'm about to pass out... Usna: Without context, you think this is from one of those awfully made videos from Pornhub! William: Good thing I have a medical mask. Bill: I need the mask, jerk! William slaps Bill's hand Bill: STOP JERK!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! William: Get rekt! Bill do you want to kill William? I don't care about that jerk! He deserves to die! Violette: So our plumbing is broken. We can use the bathroom, the house stinks, and it feels like being in India! Usna: Hold on, you CAN use the bathroom while plumbing is broken? Did you mean you CAN'T? Also, you're definitely not gonna any Indian readers with the "India's streets are treated as toilets" stereotype! Bill: I'm going outside, I can't do this! (leaves) William: Dad is literally crapping outside! Violette: WHAT?!?! Bill is seen pooping behind a bush Violette: I'm not showing this... William: Yes you are! I wanna see how ghetto my family can be! Violette: William! This is Youtube. Do you want us to terminate your channel? Then stay 100% family-friendly and don't show Bill taking a number 2! Oh wait, we're still gonna demonetize the video anyway because we hate out creators! Bill: WHAT ARE YOU JERKS DOING?!?! I'M TAKING A SHIT!!! William: WE DON'T CARE!!! Violette: Oh my gosh! Usna: Well Bill, some car can pass by and see you. So what's the point? Later... Violette: So we're going to Olive Garden and we're gonna use the bathroom there! Bill: Bye jerks! Bill runs at light speed to the bathroom. William and Violette follow Usna: Well if you want to achieve light speed, you can't have any mass at all! So logically, it's just ridiculous. Eventually, the 3 get kicked out for hauling the bathrooms William: I can't believe we got kicked out! Violette: Well Bill was stinking up the entire restaurant! Bill: That was William! William: NO IT WASN'T!!! Violette: Oh my gosh... Usna: Well what did they expect? They weren't eating at the restaurant, and they (or Bill) were stinking up the place! When they reach the house and get out, the entire neighborhood stinks William: OH MY GOD!!! Bill: WHAT THE FRICK, JERK?!?! Violette: Not even the outsides are safe! Usna: The plumbing is that bad? The next day New Reporter: A family's household plumbing ends up being broken, and their stink had contaminated the entire state of Maryland and the areas surrounding it! The state Department of Health are gonna help pay for the plumbing to be fixed. Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xs73-eVBu6I Violette: Thank goodness the plumbing is fixed! Bill: But not before we stank up the entire state! William: It's kinda funny to be honest... Bill: No it's not jerk! Usna: It's not funny to stink up an entire US state. And how did it get this bad? How do you sleep an entire night with the smell being bad? And why did you think this would be a good idea? Conclusion Overall, I'm giving this a 3/10. This fanfic was filled with toilet jokes and was like a worse version of "We Have A Major Problem...". But I did give it a couple points for having it be related to Violette1st and at least having a build-up for the smell rather than having it get to extreme levels in a second! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts